Love Accidentally
by Midnight Fantasia Goddess
Summary: AU. Who could have thought that an accident could bring Rei and Kai together? Yaoi no like no read. Mariah and Hilary bashing. Hope you like read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Me: I swear I just couldn't take this off of my mind. So, I posted it. Hope you like it!

_**Warning:**_ This is **Yaoi **(Malex Male) no like no read. Mariah and Hilary bashing again no like no read. Let the fic begin!

Love Accident

Rei sighed through his phone. He just couldn't hang up on his 'girlfriend'. She will call or come to his home and yell at him about how rude he is being.

"Rei?" A high pitched voice almost made his ears bleed.

Why was he dating her again? Oh yeah, because he thought that she was a nice person, and blah, blah. Damn if Rei would have known about her true nature, then he would have had never ever dated that pink obsessed freak.

"Rei!" His girlfriend said now sounded a bit angry.

"Yes Mariah?" He almost gagged.

"I said are we still going to the movies tonight? Later, maybe we should go to your place." Mariah said sounding seductive. Rei really felt like throwing up now. Being the gentlemen he is held it like a man.

"The movies, sounds fine." Rei ignored the part about coming back to his place.

"What time?" Mariah asked sounding happy.

"How about 8 P.M.?" Rei said wanting to hang up.

"That's perfect! I'll see you later my love." Mariah said hanging up.

Rei hung up. A migraine was coming, damn this. He is going to break up with Mariah no matter what. He'd rather go to the hospital all knock out, than going to one of those annoying dates with Mariah. She loves to brag about how beautiful and cute she is, please an annoying Chihuahua is cuter than her.

He stood up to look at the clock and winced. It's barley seven, only one more hour for hell…I mean the date. He walked towards his room for an outfit. A quick shower first, then get ready.

"How am I going to break up with her without a scene?" Rei said to no one in particular. It's true very time they're fighting Mariah always acts so dramatic, even if there is a crowd going on. She always blames Rei for 'hurting' her and making her cry, even though it's all her fault. He went inside his bathroom to start the shower. Rei stripped out of his work clothes, being nineteen with a part time job, and paying for collage is hard enough, now dating a pinked-haired psycho? It's too much for him. Thank goodness he isn't living on his own. He is living with his two best friends, Tyson and Max. They split the rent and the bills together.

Rei got out of the bathroom with a towel resting on his strong stomach. He walked to his room and closed the door. He went to his little closet to look for some clothes. He finally found some after looking for a while.

Rei began to dry his long raven hair, then he began the hardest task and began to brush it. After he was done brushing his hair he put it into his bind. Rei was searching for his silky red Chinese shirt with black trimmings, and black pants, he was going to wear his red bandana. Once he was done with dressing out he looked himself in the mirror, and damn he looks sexy.

"Rei you're going to be late!" Max said knocking on his door.

Rei sighed and went out of his room. Why was he dressing nice for her? Oh yeah she likes guys that love to dress nicely. He got out of the house giving Max a death glare and his lover for snickering. Both Tyson and Max were a couple, he envied them for having a happy relationship. He wished he was in a relationship and a very happy one, thank you very much.

He walked towards his old car that he bought out of a friend. Rei got inside the drivers seat and started the car. His phone vibrated meaning a text message came. He checked his phone only to see his girlfriend saying that he is ten minutes late. It's only ten minutes, not like the end of the world is coming anytime soon. Only one could hope, he tought. He messaged her back saying he's on his way.

Rei was driving to Mariah's house since she lives ten minutes away. His drive is peaceful in the night, he wished it was like this forever. Sadly once Mariah steps inside all the peace will be gone. He drove until he spotted a light pink house that is his girlfriend's. Rei parked in the driveway, he was getting out only to hear a very annoying high pitched scream. He winced at the scream that belongs to his girlfriend. He only saw a pink blur running his way.

The next thing he knew was that there was weight on his strong body. Thank god for lifting weights, he thought.

"Oh Rei, how much I missed you!" Mariah said giving him a death hug.

"We talked in the phone a while ago." Rei said not bothering to hug her back.

"I know but still, I missed you." Mariah smiled seductively. Rei finally noticed her choice on clothing. A short strapless glittery pink dress, no surprise there, pink stilettos. Her hair instead of a high ponytail was laying on her back in curls, pink heart shape earrings. Damn what's with all the pink? Is she trying to kill him?

"You look very sexy Rei." Mariah winked at him.

"Thank you. And you look very…um…nice as well." Rei said a fake smile on his lips.

"Thanks cupcake! Shall we go?" Mariah said not catching Rei's eye twitch.

"Yes we can." Rei said opening the door to her.

Mariah only smiled at him and went inside the car. Rei quickly went inside as well to start up the engine. He headed to the theater that was closes to where she lived. The sooner he got to the theater, the date will be all over. The theater was coming closer, as Rei saw all the purple and blue lights coming up ahead. He parked the car stepped out of the drivers seat and opened the door for Mariah.

They stepped inside the theater to see many movies out. Rei saw a horror movie that he was just dying to see.

"Let's watch Mean Girls." Mariah said getting in line. (A/N: Yeah I know Mean girls came out a long time ago. Just pretend this never came out. Ok thanks XD)

"I want to see Scream 4." Rei protested.

"But I want to watch Mean Girls…" Mariah had fake tears in her eyes. A crowed was looking at him, Rei suppressed the urge to choke her.

"Fine let's watch Mean Girls." Rei said in disgust.

"Okay lets go!" Mariah said all tears were gone like they had never been there before.

Rei had to buy the tickets and the food, since Mariah was 'broke'. He didn't believe her one bit, so he sucked it up and holding his anger back. Mariah had left to go find some seats for them.

Rei didn't noticed another male going his way. The other male didn't look where he was going and he bumped into Rei. Rei fell with the food on top of the other male.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't see where I was going. I'm sorry." Rei said looking at the male he fell on top.

"It's okay. I didn't see where I was going either." Rei's breath stopped.

Right under him is a younger male. He looks seventeen, or eighteen? He didn't know. The younger male has slate hair that is grey in the front and a dark blue in the back. Big ruby-red eyes were staring back at him. The boy has pale skin, and a slim figure, Rei could tell since he was on top of him. Wait on top? Oh shit! Rei quickly stood up a light blush was forming on his face. He held out his hand for the younger boy to take it. He gladly took it and stood up.

"I'm Rei." Rei introduced himself.

"I'm Kai." The slate teen said smiling at him.

"Sorry about me falling on top of you again." Rei said trying hard not to blush.

"Like I said I didn't look where I was going either." Kai smiled.

"Rei! The movie is starting let's go!" Mariah chose a wrong time to re-appear dragging Rei away from Kai.

He saw a brunette coming towards Kai and hugged him from behind. Rei could have sworn he saw annoyance on his pretty features for a bit.

You like? Hope you did! Review please! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you reviewers and for favoring this story and for alerts. I'm grateful! XD I just noticed that I really did a good job on Hilary bashing. Anyways I hope you like this chapter.

_**Warning:**_ This is Yaoi, no like no read. Mariah and Hilary bashing again no like no read. Flamers I have a water gun. I don't Beyblade. Enjoy X3

Love Accidentally:

Chapter 2

Kai was going to the movies with Hilary. His Grandfather wants him to spend time with his fiancée. He just couldn't stand Hilary's bossiness, if she told him to do this he'd have to since he wants to pleased his grandfather. His grandfather could of have picked someone less bitchy. He hasn't even graduated high school and he's getting married to some preppy cheerleader. He's only seventeen people and he wanted to be married to the person he loves!

"Kai hurry let's go see 'Dear John'." (A/N: Yes I know that movie is out. But pretend people.) Hilary said going ahead of him "By the way go buy tickets. And make it snap."

Kai almost growled at her. Oh how he wanted to choke her so badly, but the police would send him to prison for trying to free himself. He sighed and went to go get in line. Lucky for him there was no one waiting in line. He paid for the tickets and went to go look for the hyena…I mean his fiancée the only reason he calls her a hyena in his mind is because she laughs like one.

"Hurry we are going to miss it. I'll go get us some seats and you go buy the food." Hilary said snapping her fingers.

"Hn." Kai left with his famous death glare. Hilary was a bit shock then glared at him.

Kai went to go get the food and left to find his seat with Hilary. The movie was so boring to him that he might just go to sleep, if it wasn't for Hilary almost sitting on his lap.

He got up and left.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hilary said annoyance in her voice.

"To the bathroom." With that Kai left the theater. The movie was about to be over anyway.

During his little trip to the bathroom, Kai saw a pink haired girl having tears in her eyes and her boyfriend, or friend trying to calm her. Then he says something and the girl quickly recovered. Poor guy, Kai thought and left to the bathroom.

After he finished, he came out of the bathroom. Kai noticed all the happy couples that were holding each other with love. How he envied them, he wants to be in a happy relationship. He was looking at the people and didn't notice someone carrying food. They bumped each other making Kai slip and fall on his back. The other person fell right on top of him, while the food landed next to him on the floor. All he knew was that the one that fell on top of him is male alright, he is much bigger than himself.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was going. I'm sorry."

"It's okay I didn't see where I was going either."

Kai looked up to meet two ember cat-like eyes. He has sun-kissed skin, black hair with a bandana that has the yin-yang in the middle. Kai's heart beat faster, he looks about nineteen. He hoped that the other didn't notice. Kai was still under him and was trying very hard to cover his blush. The older teen seemed to notice too because he quickly stood up and helped him up. He's taller then himself, a head taller.

"I'm Rei." Rei said.

"I'm Kai." He said smiling.

"Sorry about me falling on you again." Rei said looking right at Kai's eyes.

"Like I said I wasn't looking where I was going either." Kai smiled.

"Rei The movie is starting let's go!" A pink haired girl came grabbing Rei. Kai noticed it's the same girl with the fake tears. She began to drag Rei away from him.

Kai felt two arms around his slender waist. He had an annoying look for a second.

Kai turned around to find Hilary glaring at him. He sighed and jerked his body out of her hold.

"Who was that Kai?" Hilary said jealousy dripping from her voice.

"Rei." Kai said a small smile appeared in his voice.

"Hmph. Just remember that you belong with me. No one else." Hilary said now facing the slate haired teen.

"It's my Grandfather that put the stupid marriage. I have nothing to do with it. So piss off." Kai said glaring at her. Almost losing all his patience with her.

"Let's go eat I'm hungry." Hilary ignored him and left him there with his mouth hung open. "You are buying by the way. Now hurry up."

Kai growled as a response. He followed the brunette, he got on top of his motorbike Hilary behind him. They put their helmets on and drove off. Kai just wanted to go home or see Rei again. Okay weird he just met the guy for a bit and now he wants to see him again? What's wrong with him? He didn't want to go home and face his Grandfather yet, so he'd go with her.

"Let's go over there, it looks nice." Hilary said pointing at a very expensive looking restaurant.

Kai sighed and went to the expensive restaurant. He wasn't dressed for it, he just wore casual clothes. He wore a dark purple long-sleeve shirt with a black vest and black pants with black shoes. Hilary was the one that exaggerates. She would always wear a cocktail dress for everything, even if it's just a walk to the park, which Kai enjoyed…by himself.

"How many per table?" A waiter said without looking at them, he had a fake French accent. Kai always hates a restaurant with snobby waiters. It's always the same at every expensive restaurant, a waiter that always thinks he/she is too good for you.

"Just me and my fiancée." Hilary said looking at the waiter if he somehow offended her.

"Follow me." He said with his fake French accent. Kai rolled his eyes and walked behind his 'fiancée'.

"Here it-" He was cut off.

"If you give us this table I'll make sure that you will be looking for another job. You better give us another table mister. Make it quick." Hilary snapped her fingers anger laced her voce.

"Yes ma'am. Sorry ma'am, what was I thinking." The waiter lost his fake accent and quickly went to look for another table.

Kai surpassed to tell her that this table was good enough. But will she listen? Not a chance.

"I want that table." Hilary said pointing at a table with a beautiful view of the stars.

"But that table is taken." The man said.

"Well kick them out. I don't care who they are my fiancée's name is Kai Hiwatari." Hilary smirked at the now pale man.

"Hiwatari… I'm on my way." The man went to go towards the elderly couple that were celebrating their thirtieth anniversary.

Kai just has had enough of her bossiness, he couldn't take it anymore. When he saw the old man drop his face, and telling the waiter that he has reserved the table for over a month, just for this day. The waiter yelled at them that this is Kai Hiwatari and to scram off. Kai snapped.

"Hilary!" Kai hissed at her holding back his anger.

"What know?" She answered.

"Let them have the table. Let's go sit over where the waiter took us originally." Kai held his temper. Who wouldn't, this is Hilary for crying out loud.

"No! I want that table Kai. And I don't care if that old man reserved it a year ago. Look he's getting out of out table." Hilary said pointing at the table where the elderly left with a very sad expression.

Kai growled and went up to them. "No you guys get the table, I'm leaving."

"What you can't leave me!" Hilary shouted.

"Too bad. I have had enough off your bossiness." Kai growled at her.

"I'll just go tell Voltaire." Hilary hissed like a snake.

"Go right ahead. Oh and by the way, I'm cutting off the marriage with you. God, what was my Grandfather thinking that I could marry a bossy bitch." Kai wanted to laugh at Hilary's expression. She looks like a fish without water

"You can't do that. I'm the one that your Grandfather chose. And I'll be giving him heirs to the Hiwatari name." Hilary yelled hitting him in the chest with her fists.

Kai barley felt them since he was used to pain from his Grandfather. His eyebrow twitch at what Hilary just said. He'd rather be gay than she giving him children. He watched as people began to gather around them.

"I'd rather be gay then you having my children. Oh god just thinking about you having my children makes me want to be gay." Kai said almost yelling at her. He was holding it like a true man.

"WHAT?" Hilary screamed at him.

A sound was heard, everyone gasped in horror. No one ever tried to look bad to the Hiwatari people, they were to scared of them since they are billionaires. Hilary just pushed her luck when she slapped Kai right on his left cheek.

"I'm threw with you. Call a taxi for all I care." With that Kai left the restaurant, Hilary was yelling at him in the back. He ignored her and went outside.

All of the sudden it started to rain. Just great, this was not turning out to be his day. Hell, with Hilary around his days were too cloudy. Hilary wasn't going to be around anymore. Kai had a small smile and went to go look for his motorbike.

He climbed his motorbike and left the restaurant heading back home to face the music. Hilary is probably snitching on him. How did the saying go? Snitches are bitches? No. Snitches get stitches, there we go. Kai hope she got a big one too right on her pretty little face. He left through the freeway since there was no car, and it was late after all.

Rei wasn't paying attention to the movie his mind was to occupied with Kai. He almost gagged when the girls were going to a Halloween dressing as some kind of play boy bunny. What is it with people dressing like they are about to have sex? Rei will never understand the world.

"Rei why aren't you paying attention to the movie?" Mariah said. Ever since bumping into the other guy he has been like this. She wanted Rei's attention all to herself.

"I was just thinking…that I might have hurt him. After all I did fell on top of him." Rei said. He looked at Mariah and wished that he hasn't said anything.

"You fell on him!" Mariah yelled and pushed him, making him fall to the ground. She got up from where she was sitting placing her hands on her hips glaring at him.

"It was an accident. Not like I wanted to…" 'Although it was nice while it lasted.' Rei finished to himself. This only made Mariah mad.

"You are _my _boyfriend Rei, which means that you belong to me and no one else." Mariah said glaring at him wanting to hit him.

"Well after this I'm not anymore." Rei said getting up.

"WHAT?" Mariah yelled while pushed him making him trip and fall down the small stairs.

"You heard me. I don't ever want to see you again. Get a taxi or someone to drive you home." Rei got up and left.

"Get back here Rei!" Mariah received no response. She looked around to see people whispering and looking at her with a small glare. "What are you all idiots looking at?" She hissed at them. The people ignored her and went back into watching the movie, while others glared at her.

Rei wanted to jump for joy, but couldn't since his bottom hurt from that fall. He is finally free from that pink haired psycho. He climbed into his car and left. It started to rain making the streets darker. He decided to take the freeway a quicker route to his home.

Rei was listening to music when all of the sudden it started to hail hard. The hail looked like rocks, it worried Rei since it could break his window and hurt himself. The road got slippery and Rei saw a motorbike heading his way. The driver looked like he was having trouble seeing where he is going.

Rei quickly hit the breaks, this only made his car give out a screech and slipped. Rei saw in horror as they crash. The person riding the motorbike flew all the way on the other side by the car. The motorbike crashed right in front bending the front of his car. Rei's airbag blew out making him hit his face. Rei was fighting to stay conscious. Right now he was worried about the other person that was riding the bike. He quickly got over it and got out of his car with shaky legs.

Rei could feel blood trickle down his forehead. His head did hurt like hell. Rei was looking where the motorbike landed and not far from it was a small unmoving body. He panicked and quickly went to go see if he was okay.

Rei sat on his knees thankful for the light that the crashed motorbike was his way. Now he could see the face better. Rei turned him around only to pale.

"Oh no, Kai!"

Hope you like it. I will be updating a bit slow since finals are coming and all that crap. Man I hate the finals, the teachers are all out to get me. Although, a Review might make me update faster. :3


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Oh my god! I just realized what I put! Lol Daniel Delsanto from Mean Girls is Rei! XD

Lil Sis: Thanks for pointing that out. We didn't even noticed it, and you pointed that out. We just put it there. Lol

Me: Yeah I am out of school, in a good mood because I passed all my finals and I'm just a happy person right now! Thank you my loyal reviewers. Yay we got more! :D

Both: We don't own Beyblade, but if we did…*evil laughter*

Warning!: This Yaoi, no like no read. Mariah and Hilary bashing again no like no read. Enjoy!

Love Accidentally

Chapter 3

Kai drove his motorbike to the freeway. He wanted to get home sooner and face his Grandfather's wrath. Stupid Hilary always ruining things for him. She is always the bossy stuck-up princess that wants everything perfect. Kai hated her ever since his Grandfather introduced them, but they were six when they met. Yes he hated her back then, now he despises her.

Kai's concentration was ruined by hail. And they were the big kind too. Damn he just had to bring his motorbike today, lucky him. He flinched as the hail fell onto his small body, and he was losing sight to where he was going. A big hail fell and broke his front helmet. He couldn't see anymore, all he saw was a big crack with small ones around it.

"Shit!" Kai hissed.

Kai tried to take his helmet off, which wasn't a good idea. He tried to take his helmet with one hand while the other was steadying the motorbike. Kai didn't notice that he was off lane, nor did he notice a car was coming his way. Halfway taking his helmet off he noticed the car that was a couple feet away. The helmet fell back into place on his face and tried to stop.

The motorbike mad a screech noise and didn't stop. Kai's eyes widen as he saw the car trying to stop. Once his motorbike made contact with the car he flinched as pain shot through his right arm and leg. Kai flew the other side landing hard on the ground. Blood was oozing through his head as sweet black waters took him to unconsciousness.

"Oh no, Kai!"

Rei panicked, he crashed his car and with Kai of all people. He took out his cell phone and dialed 911. After the call Rei was covering Kai as the hail kept on falling. Rei clenched his teeth. Where the hell is that damn ambulance?

A couple more minutes Rei heard and saw red flashing lights coming their way. Rei looked down on Kai, who was still unconscious. The paramedics went towards the two teens. Another ambulance came and police officers. The paramedics that came first quickly took Kai inside the ambulance, turned the lights on and headed full speed to the nearest hospital. Rei laid on the small bed inside the ambulance a mask on his face. The paramedics were working on the small injuries on Rei's forehead.

Kai woke up to see a white ceiling. What the hell? Kai heard shifting next to him. He saw the same guy that bumped back in the theater. Rei. Kai remembered his name. Rei looked like he was sleeping.

"How are you feeling?" Rei said with his eyes closed. Rei knew the moment when Kai woke up.

"Fine. Where am I?" Kai said looking around avoiding the hot guy that was sitting next to him.

"The hospital. You were out for a couple days." Rei stood up and walked towards Kai.

"Oh…" Kai trailed off looking at his right arm and leg. He frowned both arm and leg had casts on.

"The doctor said that you need a transfusion for all the blood loss." Rei avoided eye contact with the younger male.

"All I remember there was rain, hail, and lights…then nothing." Kai said trying to remember. Hi missed Rei getting stiff.

"Well, you were in a car crash," Rei began.

"What else?" Kai said looking at Rei in the eyes.

"I was the one that you crashed into." Rei said looking away from the younger male.

"It wasn't your fault. It was the stupid hail's fault." Kai said trying to get Rei to look at him.

"Still, I'm sorry." Rei looked at Kai.

They looked at each other for a couple more minutes before the door was slammed open. Both males turned to see a red-head, next to the red-head was another male with grey hair. The red-head saw Kai awake and smiled.

"Kai!" Tala said almost running towards the said teen.

"Oh god-I mean hey Tala…" Kai said looking a bit panicked.

"Kai when I heard what happened to you I ran here as fast as I can." Tala said now next to Kai.

"Really?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"You bet. Tala ran here knocking down who ever got in front of him. You'd think it was a heard of bulls coming." The grey-haired male said. "Poor old lady. Nearly had a heart-attack when Tala was running towards here." He finished.

"It was her fault for getting in my way." Tala glared.

"You didn't have to push down the stairs." The grey-haired male said.

"I said excuse me Bryan." Tala defended himself.

"After she fell." Bryan said in sarcastic.

"Guys."

"Well my friend is more important than some stranger."

"Guys…"

"Oh look I think I see the paramedics bringing the same old lady in."

"GUYS!"

"What?" Both Tala and Bryan said at the same time.

"I'm really glade you came. Really I am, but can you either shut up or get the hell out." Kai glared at both males.

"We'll stay quiet." They said at the same time.

The doctor finally made an appearance after all the noise they were making. He looked at the occupants in the room and shrugged. Daring not to ask who the other two are. For he only knew Rei.

"Well Mr. Hiwatari, how are you feeling?" The doctor said looking at his clipboard.

"Like shit." Kai said looking at the doctor.

"Alright. Well I contacted your Grandfather. He will be coming today." The doctor said taking out a small flashlight. He checked Kai.

"Now I better go. There was an old lady that came here today. She didn't have anything broken, but she did fall off the stairs. Better get going." With that the doctor left.

"Told you I saw her." Bryan smirked. Tala scowled.

"My name's Tala. Who are you?" The red-head said looking at Rei in the eyes.

"My name is Rei." The raven-haired male looked uncomfortable. It felt like Tala's ice blue eyes could see his very soul.

"Hey Rei, I'm Bryan." He smiled.

"Hello, it's nice to meet Kai's friends." Rei smiled back.

"Why are you here for?" Tala said sitting next to Kai.

"We crashed into each other when hail was falling." Kai said. His right arm and leg itched.

"So you were the one who caused the crash." Tala said looking dead serious.

"If you weren't Kai's friend you'd be in hell." Bryan said.

"Why?" Rei said raising an eyebrow. Didn't he just left hell-ahem his girlfriend.

"You'd die the slowly and painfully by Tala's hands." Bryan said looking at the red-head.

"Yup." Tala gave a cheeky smile.

"Oh…" Rei said now worried for his life. Maybe he should have blamed his psycho ex. But where would he get the evidence?

"Tala didn't I tell you to stop tormenting people's lives?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"It's just so fun." Tala pouted.

"Tala." Kai warned.

"Fine. I'll let the pizza delivery boy out." Tala said crossing his arms the pout was still there.

"What?" Kai said.

"Nothing. I said nothing. You are tired and getting sleepy. Sleep dammit." Tala almost whispered.

"You better let him go." Kai said now getting sleepy.

"Don't worry. I will." Tala said. He will let the delivery boy go alright, after he threatens him into not telling the police on who abducted the delivery boy.

"So Rei, what do you do?" Bryan said leaning next to the window.

"I work, go to college." Rei said.

"How old are you?" Tala said next to Bryan.

"Nineteen."

"A year older than me, and a year younger than you." Tala said to Bryan.

* * *

><p>Me: Well I'm having a big mental block…HELP!<p>

Lil Sis: Me too…

Me: Ideas are welcome. :D

Lil Sis: Tell us if you like? Hate? By Reviewing us. Adios!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hey I'm back, sorry I just have a writer's block to this story. I'm still in writers block. Damn, hate when that happens. I know how bad my grammar is. Sorry English was not my first language, it's my second and was about to be my third... Anyways I tried with this chapter, if it comes out awful I'm sorry. THANK YOU REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ROCK!

Lil Sis: Oh yeah Mexico won! Enjoy! We don't own Beyblade. :P

Warnings!: Check the first chapters.

Love Accidentally

Chapter 4

Rei came home after two weeks of being with Kai. His boss called so he could either quit or show up for work. Rei decided to go back to work. His job is a mechanic with his childhood friend, Lee. Lee was also the one who suggested he and Mariah to go out.

Rei at first thought it was a good idea, but when they started going out all hell broke loose for Rei. His misery also began a couple dates later.

"Rei, why don't you just tell your boss that you were in an accident. I'm sure he'll understand." Max said looking at Rei putting on his uniform, which only had a gray one-piece body suit and a hat.

"Look Max, I didn't get hurt. It was just a scratch, and I won't get paid if I don't show up for work." Rei said while binding his hair. He grabbed his hat and put it on his head.

"If you're sure Rei." Max said looking at Rei with his big puppy eyes.

"Oh no Max, not those eyes." Rei groaned. He could never resist those big baby blue eyes, especially if they are aimed at him.

"But Rei, I'm just worried." Max said if possible making his eyes bigger.

"Okay, I won't over due it. I'll work slow. How's that?" Rei asked looking anywhere but the eyes.

"I guess." Max said his eyes turning normal size.

"Later." Rei said out the door.

"Bye." Max waved.

Rei walked the ten blocks to work. His car was all wrecked he was going to fix it when ever he had time. It might take a while since he has to go make sure if Kai is alright. Rei whistled a happy tune just by thinking about the adorable red-eyed teen.

"Oh I could tell this is going to be one of these happy days." Rei cheered.

He was excited to go visit Kai in the hospital. He visited Kai for two whole weeks. Should he bring flowers? Get well balloons? Cards? A big teddy bear? How would Kai react? Maybe he will laugh and think it was too cheesy.

Rei now stood in front of his job place. He went inside the big building. He saw his friend Lee working on a car. Rei waved when Lee smiled and kept walking. He saw his boss Mr. Trainer.

"Rei, I just had a motorcycle here waiting for you. You need to fix it as good as new. You better make it glow or I will cut your paycheck by half," Mr. Trainer scolded.

"Who is it from?" Rei asked.

"From the Hiwatari family. I told them that I will have the best mechanic fixing it." Mr. Trainer said.

"Yes sir." Rei said at once. All of the sudden feeling excited once again. He gets to fix Kai's bike. Oh he was going to make it squeaky clean, and make it like it was never in and accident.

His boss nodded and left Rei with the beat up motorcycle. Rei cringed at seeing the motorcycle. It was barley recognizable. The front wheel was badly folded to one side, hell the whole front looked like an elephant stomped over it. The back side didn't look any much better, for its driver's seat was shredded. Rei was going to have a lot to work on.

Rei dragged the beat up bike to one of the un-busy stations. Once he came to an empty station he took out his equipment, and turned on the motor frame repair. He put the motorcycle on the Motorcycle Lift all by himself. Then he used the ManSpace Motorcycle Scissor Jack to remove the wheels first.

Then Rei, grabbed the rest of his equipment and began to remove the parts one at the time. (A/N: sorry if I don't know the mechanics equipment very well, my dad used to be a mechanic when I was ten. I now some of the parts in Spanish though. :/ So sorry if I don't know the other parts. O.o)

Kai was sitting on his bed staring at the white walls. It was now two weeks of his recovery. His Grandfather never came to visit him since the accident. Oh he knew about it, tough never came and see if he was even alive. Tala and Bryan came all the time to visit-making a mess.

Kai heard noises coming from the other side of the closed door. It sounded like Tala yelling. Not again. It's always him and the receptionist fighting. Kai is surprised that Tala hadn't punched the poor woman. Tala could be violent sometimes…most of the time when someone gets him mad. Bryan on the other hand get him mad and its your death wish. Kai sometimes doesn't know why he made friends with them. Once you get through Tala, that means Bryan will also like you.

"Dammit lady, we came here to see my best friend." Tala swung the door open with brutal force.

"Fine, but next time you will need an appointment-" she didn't get to finish as Bryan closed the door on her face.

"Kai! How you been? I was worried at school. The bitch-I mean the witch didn't show up at school today. I thought she came to murder you or something." Tala took a deep breath.

"It's nice how your best friend thinks of you." Kai said in sarcasm.

"Tala you know Kai can protect himself. You left him a gun under his pillow." Bryan shrugged.

"A gun?" Kai looked under his pillow and sure enough there was the revolver there. "What the hell Tala?"

"I was just making you safe. I didn't mean it." Tala had his big ice blue eyes grow even more.

"That may work on Bryan, but not on me." Kai glare at the red head who now had a pout.

"You're no fun." Tala grumbled.

"Take this back. I don't even want to know how you managed getting it passed the security." Kai handed the lethal weapon to Bryan with his un-broken hand.

"Then I'll be you guard." Tala said taking out sunglasses out of nowhere and putting them on.

"Give me back the gun." Kai snatched the gun out of Bryan's hands. He preferred the gun than Tala beating the life out of a poor doctor's life.

"Um I'm sorry, but Mr. Hiwatari needs his check-up." A nurse said from the door. Tala hid the gun in his jacket the nurse didn't see it.

"We'll leave. Kai, we'll be back in a while." Bryan said leaving with a waving Tala.

"Alright Mr. Hiwatari…"

When the Dr. finished with Kai's check-up Tala and Bryan showed up with another person. Oh my god, it can't be. Yup it is.

"Kai I decided to forgive you and I'll let you go back out with me." Hilary said in a nurse outfit. Kai had to hold his throw up.

"What the hell are you doing here," Kai glared.

"I came back to get together." Hilary said moving closer to Kai's bed.

Kai heard Tala growl. He looked at Tala being held back by Bryan. Bryan was glaring at the brunette. If a glare could drill holes, Hilary's head would look like Swiss cheese.

"I don't want to go back with you." Kai said. He was tired. Tala saw this and tried to think of something on how to get Hilary out.

"Can't you see that Kai is tired? Get the hell out before I throw you out the window." Tala surpass a growl.

"Look you queer, I can stay here when ever I want to. He is my fiancée after all. You guys are the ones that have to get out of here. Now leave my presence." Hilary snapped her fingers at them. Which was a wrong move.

"Oh no you didn't." Tala grabbed Hilary's hair, not caring if she was a girl. And dragged her out. Hilary began to scream about her hair being abused. Bryan found some tape and tapped her big mouth along with her writs.

"Later Kai, we'll see you tomorrow." Bryan said waiting for Tala to drag the girl out of the room completely.

"Bye Kai, and don't worry I'll be damned if she gets through me. So you can rest easily." with that Bryan and Tala left with a tapped Hilary.

Kai tried not to laugh at Hilary. She looked like a worm wiggling in the mud. He closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep thinking about Rei.

* * *

><p>Me: Hope you like. I update today just for you guys, and since my favorite team won!<p>

Lil Sis: Go G. DosSantos and Chicharito! *throws confetti around*

Me: Hell yeah! *dancing around* we just finished watching the Gold Cup a while ago and we got excited. XD

Lil Sis: A REVIEW will be appreciated! :D

Me: And toughs as well! Take care! *waves*


	5. Chapter 5

Midnight: Hey I live!

Lil Sis: Yeah, yeah…

Midnight: Sorry I was in Mexico enjoying my vacation with my grandparents for a while. That's why I took a while to post this up. Still have that damn writer's block. I squeezed this out of my head and thanks to a review that helped me as well. ^^ I hope it's not horrible.

Lil Sis: We own nothing. Enjoy chap 5

Love Accidentally

Kai sat on the bed waiting for time to somehow pass faster so he could get out of this hell hole they call hospital. He has been there too long, a bit more longer and he will be in a mental hospital. He heard the door slam open then closed with full force. A vase full of lilies broke when the door shut.

"What do you want? Came to see if I died?" Kai spat venom.

"No, I came to see how is my only grandson doing?" Voltaire's cold voice made Kai shiver in a bad way.

"Since when did you start to care?" Kai glared.

"Since you will be giving me heirs to the Hiwatari name." Voltaire glared back.

Kai looked away no matter what he could never out glare his grandfather. Kai had tried for years and years to out glare his grandfather.

"I came here to order you to go back with Hilary."

"Why? I don't love her. You can't force me into this anymore-"

"You will, or I will disown you," Voltaire brought his hand back after he slapped Kai.

"Then disown me!" Kai yelled anger in his eyes.

"Think it over Kai. I will return tomorrow." With that Voltaire left without a second glance.

Kai sat in his bed thinking it over. He wanted to have a happy life. Yes. He didn't love or like Hilary. Oh god no. He wants happiness, love someone who loves him back for who he is and not for his money. (A/N: Oh god that was too cheesy. XD)

He looked outside the window. The only thing available there was the full moon and the stars. The stars that never die, they just shine. He closed his eyes, until he heard a knock in the door.

"Hey,"

"Tala." Kai looked at the clock it was passed nine. Visiting hours where over.

"I was bored, Bryan went to work and I had no one to hang out with." Tala smiled a little too sweetly for Kai.

"Alright, what did you do to the nurse?" Kai sighed.

"Nothing but a sleeping drug."

"I'm surprised you haven't gone to prison." Kai said looking at Tala's calm expression.

"Don't patronize me!" Tala said. "Besides I just got out of detention." Tala shrugged.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Kai winced.

"I was early for once, then my teacher was all like, 'oh my god Tala you're early?' then I was all like you should be honored. Then she gave me detention." Tala gave an innocent smile.

Kai just rolled his crimson eyes with a smile.

###

Wolf whistles were heard.

Rei being curious looked up. Only to stop dead in his tracks. Oh he wished that he hadn't looked up. Terror was looking for him.

"There you are Rei!"

More wolf whistles were heard. Rei just stared at Mariah and that excuse for a clothing. She wore a short strapless light pink shirt that stopped up her belly button, jean short shorts that stopped mid-thigh, and pink stiletto heels.

"Rei, I came here to forgive you." Mariah looked at her manicured nails with a sickly sweetly smile.

"Excuse me?" Rei was dumb struck for a moment. Did he hear right?

"I said that I forgive you for being, rude and mean to me. Lets get back together." Mariah looked up at his ember cat-like eyes as her own. Sure Mariah was beautiful enough to have what she wants. And she wants Rei. He can not resist her beauty, even Venus would be jealous of her.

"I don't think so." Rei looked at her as if she was talking alien to him.

"What?" now it was her turn to be dumbstruck. Maybe Rei was playing hard to get. Yeah that's probably true. Or could he be seeing another woman? At this Mariah frowned. Rei was hers and no one else.

"No, now leave me alone. I need to fix this motorcycle." Rei said looking at Kai's motorcycle.

"But Rei, I love you. I know you want to go back out with me!" Mariah had fake tears in her eyes. Rei could tell.

"Man, he's giving up an opportunity to be with her…" whispers were in the back ground.

"I'd kill to have a girl like her," another whispered was heard.

Rei rolled his eyes. Oh yeah, Mariah is a pretty girl, but she is way too clingy and spoiled. Everyone wants her to treat her like royalty. She is a royal pain in the ass. All of the sudden he felt lips pressed against his. Rei held the urge to throw up. Oh my gods, she didn't even brush her teeth.

Rei's eyes widened. How the fu-.

"Get off of me! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Rei growled his slits grew.

"Rei I said I forgave you. Now go out with me!" Mariah growled back her slits growing.

"When some one says no, they mean it. I don't know what kind of dictionary you read, but I recommend Webster's." Rei glared and tried to go back to his work…that is until acid-like arms held him from the back.

"Go out with her man," a man shouted.

"Dude she's a pretty one," another was heard.

"I'll take her," another man that had brain damage said.

Rei didn't know what to do. Would he go back out. But what will happen to Kai? Didn't he have a girlfriend? A brunette, he remembered. Rei didn't know what to pick anymore. Damn his stupid brain damage friends. He sighed.

###

Midnight: Holy crap did I just write Mariah KISSING poor Rei? O.O'

Lil Sis: I don't even want to be near you when the reviews come and murderer you. *gives out weapons* don't worry there's plenty to take.

Midnight: Humph, feel the love. Anyways I'm sorry this story is not turning out how I like it. I'm trying my hardest. You guys can help me by giving me ideas (and reviewing O.o') and I'll see what's going to happen.

Lil Sis: Is Rei really getting back with Mariah? :O


	6. Chapter 6

Midnight: I'm alive! Thank you reviewers! XD I like to thank one of the reviewers littlelil1991, for the help and idea. Thank you.

Wolf: Why make it Yaoi with my two favorite characters from Beyblade? What did they ever do to you? DX

Psychotic: They make another sexy couple. XP

Midnight: Kai is the Uke, I can't see Rei as the Uke. I've read about Rei Uke and Kai Seme, and I couldn't picture them like that. Now that that is clear…

Wolf: Midnight does not own Beyblade or she'll be one lucky ass, psychotic, homicidal bitch. XP

Midnight: -glares at Wolf, takes out a baseball bat- care to repeat that?

Psychotic: -ignores- Enjoy.

Love Accidentally

Chapter 6

"Mariah, I am seeing someone. Maybe that person might, or might not return my feelings, but I will wait and find out someday." Rei said looking at Mariah dead in the eye. He didn't know if Kai was still seeing that brunette, and if he made the right choice. He didn't know anything.

"You chose that person-who you probably just met-, over me?" Mariah hissed.

"Take it however you want it Mariah. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to work." Rei turned around seeing Mariah's fish-like face.

He heard her scream and stomp out of his cubicle. Rei sighed in relief until, "I will not give up Rei. You will be mine!". Rei winced and ignored her shriek. He went back to work on Kai's motorcycle.

The next day, Kai waited to tell his grandfather his answer. He just hoped he made the right decision. He heard talking and the door open, the next thing he saw was his grandfather's glare. He watched his grandfather close the door and walked up to him. He stood up next to Kai, glaring down at him.

"Well, Kai, I'm back. What did you choose?" Voltaire asked glaring at his grandson.

"I chose no," Kai answered with an equal glare.

"You do know what you have just said, haven't you."

"Yes. I'd rather be happy for someone who loves me, than to be with someone treating me like a slave." Kai said knowing what was coming.

"From this day forward, I have no grandson." Voltaire grunted and left slamming the door with force.

Kai sighed and looked at the door. Did he do the right decision? If he had said 'yes' then he would be miserable and having that thing clutching to him. He looked up when the door opened, in came Tala with a sad face. Kai knew that the red-head had heard everything. He watched Tala walk up to him and sat at the foot of the leg.

"Well, at least you don't have to be stuck in that awful marriage with that thing." Tala tried to smile.

"Yeah, but now where am I going to go? Voltaire completely disowned me. I have no money, or anything to support myself." Kai gave a sad sighed.

"You can always stay with us. Bryan wouldn't mind. On contrary, he would like it if you stay with us. Now I can have two people to wake me up." Tala laughed.

"Well, I'd love to. If you're sure. But my grandfather disowning me, means that I have no clothes on me." Kai said in a soft voice.

"I have some clothes that fit me small. When do you get out of the hospital?" Tala asked.

"Today." Kai said looking at Tala with big eyes.

"Oh, hold up. I'm calling Bryan, so he could get some of my clothes before he gets here." Tala said calling his boyfriend.

After Tala was done with the phone call, he looked up to Kai with a questioning face. Kai just stared at Tala before it occurred to him the most important thing.

"Who's my guardian now?" asked Kai.

"I haven't thought of that?" Tala responded with both eyebrows raised.

"I'm under age, you're under age."

"Bryan can. He was my guardian in high school, since both my parents are bastards. He took me in. Bryan could be you're guardian!" Tala exclaimed.

"I don't-"

"Great. Now let's get you ready so you could leave this awful place." Tala stood up and helped Kai up by his good hand.

When Bryan entered the hospital, he made his way towards Kai's room. A black bag was held in his hand and shoes on the other. He walked up and opened the door to find Kai sitting up with the white hospital gown. Tala was talking to the doctor, not noticing that Bryan entered.

"Alright, Bryan will be Kai's new guardian. What's his last name?"

Bryan looked up surprised to hear what the doctor was saying. He looked up at Kai who was avoiding eye contact.

Kai let his eyes trail down, his grey bangs covering his face giving him a shadow look. Kai was embarrassed, not shame, just simply shy. He didn't want to look up to Bryan and see an angry face, then yell at him.

"Bryan!" Tala exclaimed launching towards the said male.

"What's up with me being Kai's guardian?" Bryan caught his lover and embraced him from the waist.

"You are Kai's guardian since his grandfather disowned him. Kai do you want Bryan as your guardian, or want us to find a foster home?" asked the Dr..

"I would like to stay with Bryan." Kai said looking at the Dr. in the eyes.

"Alright, I'm guessing Bryan would like to sign these." The Dr. said handing Bryan the release papers.

Kai had to be helped into a wheel chair and be taken to Bryan's car. Tala offered to roll him, Bryan had warned Tala not to start racing other patients with wheelchairs. Tala promised and rolled Kai gently towards the elevator.

"When will his casts be removed?" Bryan asked.

"In a couple more days. Just bring him back in five days. He will need help with walking, bathing, going to the bathroom maybe, and we will have therapy for him so he could start walking again." the Dr. said looking at his clipboard.

"I bathe Kai!" Tala said in excitement. He leaned down to said teens ear, "Or should Rei?"

Kai blushed a bit and glared at Tala. He was not going to answer that, and have Tala make fun of him and his new feelings. Speaking of new feelings…

"Hey Kai, I heard that you are going home today."

Tala smirked, Bryan was still talking to the Dr., and Kai was about to faint. Right in front of them was the one person Tala was just talking about. Kai looked up to see a pair of happy cat-like eyes staring down.

"Yeah, I was just heading home." Kai said.

"Cool. I have a surprise for you. It took me a while, I even stayed late to work on it. Just tell me where you live and I will bring it to you."

"Can you give us a moment?" Kai saw Rei nod. Kai whispered at Tala.

"What do you want?"

"I can't tell Rei who I am. He just knows my first name, I don't want him to know who I was. Can I tell him where I will be living?" Kai whispered at Tala. He watched as Bryan was talking to Rei.

"Alright, but if he wasn't to know who you are, what last name will you tell him?" Tala asked.

"I don't know. Just make sure you tell Bryan. And what ever you do, don't embarrass me." Kai warned with his big glare.

"Sure," Tala smiled. He wasn't scared of Kai's glares, he found them kind of cute. It was like a three year old glaring at his parents for not buying him a candy.

Kai turned around to see Bryan and Rei walking towards them. Kai just gave one final glare at Tala and looked back at his friends coming. Kai looked up to Rei and saw him smile back showing his pearly white fangs. Kai's heart skipped a beat and was fighting a loosing battle with his blush.

"I invited Rei to come eat whit us, if you guys don't mind." Bryan said.

"No problem with me. None at all. Kai how about 'you'?" Tala said in a voice that made Kai glare his way.

"I have no problem at all. I'm glad you're joining us for dinner." Kai said with a pink tint on his cheeks.

Kai was helped inside Bryan's car. He was sitting in the passenger's seat. Tala and Rei right behind. Rei had came walking since the hospital wasn't that far, and he still hadn't fixed his car. They all chatted on the way to their new hose.

"Where do you live, Rei?" Tala asked.

"I live on the other side of the city, passing the Hiwatari estate." Rei said. He didn't notice Kai and Tala flinch.

Bryan did. He gave a questioning gaze towards Kai. Kai mouthed out his words 'later'. Bryan nodded and kept driving when he saw the light turned green, and the car in front of him began to move.

"Who do you live with?" Tala asked again.

"With my friends. Tyson and I are one year older than Max. max is a freshman in our collage, while Tyson and I are on our second years." Rei explained.

"Hey, I'm a first year in collage as well. Bryan is on his second year too! Kai is a senior in high school. Awesome, but I remember some guy named Max in one of my classes. Max Tate? Sort of Kai's height, blond hair, big blue eyes, happy all the time? That Max?" Tala asked.

"Yup that's the one. Kai I didn't know you where a senior in high school. Your two ears younger than me. I will be turning twenty next year. How are you?" Rei asked. He felt like and old man falling in love with an innocent little girl.

"I just turned seventeen this year." Kai answered.

"Kai is like my son, I don't want him to grow up." Tala said with fake tears on his crystal blue eyes.

"We're here. Rei can you take Kai out while I take his wheelchair out of the trunk." Bryan said.

"No problem," Rei got out of the car and opened Kai's door.

Kai wanted to smack Bryan, for saying that. He glared at Tala who was chuckling in the background. He could have sworn that he saw Tala's hair resemble two horns that belong to the devil, and a tail wiggling side to side in excitement.

Kai was picked up by a pair of strong arms. He almost felt his face go so red that it will explode, he was held there for a bit, while Bryan was trying to fix the wheelchair. Kai looked up at Rei since he felt a gaze. He saw the look gave him, as if he would cherish this day forever.

Rei looked down at Kai, he doesn't even weight a lot for someone so Max-like height. Max doesn't weight a lot either, just a little bit more than Kai. He knew since he had to pick him and Tyson up from a party and were too drunk and stupid to drive. Rei smiled at the memory, he looked at Kai with the same smile. He saw Kai's cheeks have a light red tint making his whole face look even more adorable.

"Alright put him here Rei," Bryan said with the wheelchair, not noticing that he just interrupted something.

Tala was scowling at his boyfriend. It was so close, they almost, closed their heads. He glared at Bryan with his big eyes. Bryan sensed someone was looking at him, he found Tala glaring at him. Bryan just raised a questioning eyebrow.

They wheeled Kai inside the house, Rei noticed it was very…

"So you guys like S&M?" Rei blushed a bit.

"You have no idea," Tala snickered at Bryan, who spoke.

* * *

><p>Midnight: I know it was a bit short. It was random to be honest. :P I hope you all still enjoyed it. O.o<p>

Psychotic: We are a bit to the ending. We were going to make this only five chapters, but dummy here-points at Midnight- wants more.

Wolf: A REVIEW will be awesome.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I'm extremely late! Dx I was reading my other stories and was just embarrassed in some of them. I was all "God, this is all to cheesy" or "How did I even typed this and not be embarrassed" So here I am once again I'm pretty sure that some of you are all smirking my way thinking, "Girl you have no idea what the hell are you talking about,". I hope I still remember everything, sorry many fandoms have been in my mind. Right now I'm obsessed with Hetalia~ xD God GerIta, DenNor, HongIce and SuFin are all in my mind. But not to worry, I will finish this story! I feel like I'm getting closer to the end. :)

Love Accidentally

Chapter:7

It had been a week since Kai's accident, it was sweet at first when Rei began to visit him and cook for him. Now it's getting a little annoying, he didn't mind at all, he just wanted space to think. He was so embarrassed that Tala and Bryan had all of their toys out in the living room, he was sure that he turned thirty shades of red. He sighed as he went inside the Kitchen using his clutches. He hated using the wheelchair, he didn't care if the doctor recommended. He poured himself a glass of water and drank the cool, refreshing liquid.

"Kai, guess who's here~" Tala's sing-song voice made Kai spit his water in Tala's face soaking the teens orange shirt.

"So sorry," Kai smirked when he saw his friend scowl.

"Liar," Tala grumbled, he then began to sulk as an idea popped in his mind. Now it was his turn to smirk making Kai's smirk falter.

"Rei, we're inside the kitchen." Tala shouted.

Kai saw the older teen walk inside the kitchen and looked to see what has happened. He was pretty sure that the Dr. has instructed Kai to not walk for a while. He then went and picked Kai up making him drop the crutches. Kai blushed not liking being carried like some damsel in distress, he knew from experience that struggling was not the answer. So he let Rei take him to the living room, Tala right behind them chuckling. Rei had sat him on the abandon wheelchair making Kai pout.

"Look, I brought food," Rei said as he pulled a plastic bag.

"Thanks Rei," Kai mumbled as he saw Rei taking out the food.

They ate in silence, no one spoke for a bit. Once they were done Rei began to talk about the day and what has he been doing. Kai listening, he liked Rei's deep voice, it sounded smooth like melted chocolate. He was also looking at those biceps, they weren't too buff like a wrestler's or too small, they were just perfect. His gaze went down to Rei's body not missing an inch, he wanted to ask Rei how he looked like without his top on. He blushed and mentally smacked himself into oblivion. He shooed his hormones away with a stick and listened to Rei talk some more.

"Oh. Mariah is trying to get back with you?" Tala asked as he was leaning on the back of the sofa.

"A million times," Rei rolled his eyes.

"What an annoying brat, kind of reminds me of Hilary." Tala said in a blank face.

"Who's Hilary?" asked Rei.

"Kai's ex," Tala smirked inside as he saw an emotion flash in Rei's eyes.

"She's not important," Kai reached behind himself and pinched Tala's leg to shut him up.

Tala winced and shut up after his pale skin turned a crimson color no doubt that Bryan would see it tonight. He smirked when both teens were silent thinking about each other's ex. He wanted popcorn and a huge soda to magically appear out of nowhere and enjoy this show. He heard the door slam shut and looked up to see Bryan looking beyond livid.

"What's wrong?" Tala asked.

"Someone is getting their ass whipped, I swear that Voltaire is behind this." Bryan hissed.

"What did gran-um he do?" Kai quickly covered his mistake.

"I was supervising the company and out of nowhere a small explosion occurred on the third floor in studio B." Bryan said as he sat down on the couch.

Kai wanted to apologize for his grandfather, but that won't do it. He sighed and looked at the door to see the twilight sky. He wished it was a horrid nightmare and wake up to laugh about it. Bryan's father owned a company, he retired after Bryan turned a certain age and gave the company to his only son.

"Hey Rei, didn't see you there." Bryan said as he massaged his temples.

"Hey," Rei smiled awkwardly.

"What are we going to do? Are you pressing charges?" Tala asked soothing his lover's back getting rid of all the stress.

"He's Voltaire Hiwatari, how could anyone in their right mind go against that bastard. No offence." Bryan said looking at Kai then Rei.

"Why would Kai be offended?" Rei asked looking at a now bleached colored teen.

Kai looked at the floor trying hard to not look at the older teen in the eyes, he cursed who he is. Oh how he wished to be just any other person. He sighed and looked away feeling a headache coming his way. Tala decided to take over.

"How long is it going to take for the studio to be repaired?" asked the red-head looking at his lover.

"A couple of weeks," Bryan said hugging him.

They stayed like that a while longer until Kai excused himself and wheeled out of the living room to give them some privacy. Rei following him with a slight blush when he saw Bryan groping Tala. They had no shame at all. If that was Rei he wouldn't do that to Kai even if they were alone, Rei blushed. He hadn't thought of Kai like that, hell, not even as something more than friendship. Sure his heart jumps every time Kai makes eye contact with him or when he has the tiniest smile playing on his lovely pale face. He sat on the table sure he had a small crush on Kai, that's how it began when he met Mariah for the first time. His heart would stop for just a millisecond, but with Kai it completely stopped and a huge flush would cover his cheeks.

Kai started to itch inside the cast, he hated that he couldn't use a pencil to scratch it. He made a muffled noise trying hard to not sound loud. He noticed Rei looking at him with eyes that held so many emotions that were playing fast forwards for him to be able to see. He ignored his itchiness and focused on Rei who was looking at him yet he was not there.

They stood like that for a while longer until Rei snapped out of his thoughts and noticed Kai was now looking at him with a small smile on his face. Rei blushed and looked at him with an equal smile on his showing his slightly longer canines. Now it was Kai's turn to blush and look away to hear the door swung open with such force that it might leave a hole to the wall. Both looked up to see that Tala cursed out loud and Bryan groaned at whomever was inside now. Rei wheeled Kai out of the kitchen and went to see who it was. It was the brunette from the theaters.

"Kai!" Hilary screamed loudly making the occupants in the living room close their ears.

"What now?" Kai asked with his cold mask on.

"You son of a-" Hilary stomped his way and about to slap him. Kai saw that Rei held her arm and did not release it until she snatched it away from his hold making it hurt. She glared at the taller man.

"What do you want?" Kai asked again with an equal cold tone making Rei look at him in confusion.

"Voltaire came and told me what happened, you think him disowning you will make me go away. I think not." Hilary slowly walked in front of him and bent down to his eye level with her own glare. "So you befriend the one who you crash into. Rei Kon, nineteen years old and studying at some community college. Pathetic,"

"How do you know who I am?" Rei asked in shock, he has never seen this girl before.

"I know everything about you, where you work, live and who you hang out with." Hilary smirked making Rei gulp a bit he was not one to talk back to a lady, if you can call her that?

"Hilary you better leave," Tala said in a warning voice walking towards her.

"After I take Kai with me," Hilary huffed and looked away.

Tala really had to surpass a growl from inside his throat and stomped his way towards her.

"Listen here you little control freak, you will leave and never come back, if you do I will not be responsible for my actions." Tala was in her face with his icy glare that would scare away anyone.

"It's for your health to do what he says," Bryan said right behind him.

Hilary huffed and stomped away using her heels to scratch the wooden floor. She didn't even close the door as she left. She glared at a couple innocent children who were playing outside the building making them go crying to their mother. She pulled her pink cellphone from out of her purse and began to dial knowing who to call.

_"Hello," _the voice answered, making Hilary smirk as she began to talk on the other end.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! Gah, I'm sorry for taking over two years to update again! T-T I still hope there are people who are interested in this story. Please review and thanks you.<p>

Take care!


End file.
